


Daily Ritual

by starrynightdreams



Series: Dead by Baelight Discord Server's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Glove Kink, Knifeplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zarina is in charge let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdreams/pseuds/starrynightdreams
Summary: This is a one-shot to fulfill the kinktober list in the dead by baelight's discord server - Day 1: Ritual and Day 3: KnifeplayAfter a particularly taxing match, both Zarina and Danny meet up like they always do after any match where they go up against each other as some sort of ritual.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Zarina Kassir
Series: Dead by Baelight Discord Server's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954591
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Daily Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> i love these two idiots together and decided to make my first dbd fic about them bc why the hell not  
> they need more love so i hope you all enjoy this <3

The old blood stained mattress underneath her body should have grossed Zarina out, but stuff like that tends to not bother anybody when their clothes are being torn away, leaving them in their bra and panties and mildly aroused. 

Zarina was also enamoured by the body putting on a show in between her legs, biting her lip as she watched him unbuckle his coat and shrug it off in a hurry so that he could rip off his mask and stun her with his face reveal. 

For all the times they had done this before, she had never,  _ ever _ , seen his face other than a few glimpses at his sharp jawline whenever he decided to kiss her all over. But this? This was different, and for some reason it felt more intimate. 

“Take a picture sweetheart, it’ll last longer,” Danny teased, curling his lips into a smirk that made Zarina impossibly more wet. 

She couldn’t stop staring at the faint stubble on his jaw, or his eyes that seemed to glow with a golden hue, or how his hair hung in his face reminiscent of the 90’s. It shouldn’t have aroused as much as it did but  _ fuck _ he was attractive. 

Danny moved his hands and her eyes followed them like a hawk, watching as they reached up behind him to grab at the neck of his black long sleeve shirt and pull it over his head, which tousled his hair and made him look even more debauched.

“That’s just not fair,” she mumbled more to herself at how he could still look so good. Couple that with his amazingly fit body and she was almost starting to feel a little self conscious. 

Almost. 

Danny placed his hands on either side of Zarina’s head, leaning over her body and pressing his lower self against her soaked panties. She tried to not moan but her legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer and rubbing his arousal against her sex. 

“Someone’s eager,” he whispered huskily in her ear and her breath caught in her throat at how different it was to hear him that close without anything in the way. 

She turned her head to look at him and scowled at the seemingly permanent smirk on his face. 

“Just get on with it already,” she emphasized with a small thrust of her hips and felt her own lips curling up when he let out a small gasp. 

“As much as I would  _ love _ to fuck you into the bed right now, we’ve got a ritual to keep to, remember?” 

Zarina rolled her eyes but knew he was right. For as long as they had been going behind everyones’ backs and having these little trysts, they never skipped foreplay no matter how horny or pent up either of them were. 

“Can you at least help me out of these?” She gestured to her bra and panties and Danny chortled. 

“Been waiting to hear that since you stunned with that palette earlier,” he said as he sat up and reached over for his coat and dug around in its pockets before pulling out his knife. It always amazed her how clean he kept it, and she appreciated that considering they used it sometimes when they were  _ really _ pent up. 

He slid the tip of the knife against her taut skin, trailing it up her torso and leaving thin lines in its wake as it reached her bra. She shivered under the cold metal, locking eyes with him and giving him a nod to get on with it already. A flick of his wrist, and his knife sliced through the thin fabric between her breasts, exposing herself to the one killer that broke down her walls. 

She gasped when he leaned back over her and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue out at the sensitive nub and grazing his teeth over it. Her eyes fluttered as they closed, back arching just a bit to push her chest against his mouth to feel more of him. His other hand gently caressed the neglected breast, the rough texture of his glove sending more shocks to her sex as he thumbed the nipple. It all felt wonderful to her, but it wasn’t enough. 

“ _ Danny _ ,” she gasped when he pinched her, her hands flying up to tangle them in his hair. He chuckled before letting off her with a quiet pop, swirling his tongue around her nipple a final time and pushing himself back up onto his knees. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” he said quietly, picking up the knife she forgot he even had - she didn’t even hear him drop it - and traced his fingers against the lace of her panties. 

Zarina shifted her hips as she watched him with baited breath, waiting for the inevitable end to her underwear when Danny dropped the knife again. 

“Wha-” 

“I have a better idea,” he cut her off, tracing his fingers over her clothed heat and pinching the fabric together before yanking it upwards against her clit. 

Zarina jolted, mouth slack jawed as a whine escaped her throat at the sudden wave of pleasure that rolled over her. It wasn’t an orgasm, but it got her pretty damn close to seeing the white light at the end of the tunnel, especially since he didn’t stop the constant pace of rubbing her panties against her most sensitive area. 

There was no doubt she was leaking all over the dirty mattress but there wasn't much to worry about there when she felt two his fingers prod gently at her opening. Being as wet and aroused as she was, he would be able those in perfectly. What she didn’t realize was that he still had on the fucking  _ gloves _ . 

The worn leather was  _ divine _ as he slowly pushed in, letting her feel the texture as he slid against her walls. Now, Zarina never cared for his gloves before and usually had him take them off but this? This was different and if she could be perfectly honest with herself, she wanted to ruin his gloves. 

Danny slowed down with rubbing her panties against her, focusing more on pumping his fingers in and out of her tight heat and curling his fingers upwards until he found that one spot that made her see stars. 

“You’re real sensitive tonight,” Danny teased again, knowing damn well what he was doing to her to make her feel this way. She glared up at him but it lost its intimidation factor when she let out a low groan. His thumb was now circling her clit and his fingers picked up their pace, relentlessly rubbing against her g-spot with three fingers now. It was all starting to become a bit too much for her, and she clamped down on him as she felt her release quickly approaching. 

He had to have known because before she could, he slid out of her and pulled his hand away with a mocking grin. 

“I hate you,” Zarina spat out, pushing up enough to lean back on her elbows. 

Danny snorted. 

“You know you can’t come yet.” 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” She already knew the answer. 

Danny leaned over her body once more, their faces mere centimeters away from one another as he looked her deep in her eyes. 

“Because I prefer you coming all over my cock,” he whispered before capturing her lips with his own. 

She had kissed him before plenty of times, but getting to wrap her fingers in his hair and actually feel his nose pressed against her own made a warmth spread throughout her chest. She didn’t even mind that he was laying her back down, as long as he kept that mouth of his on hers. 

His tongue prodded gently at her lips, begging to be let in and wasted no time in slithering in when she allowed him. He always tasted like something she could never quite put her finger on and this time was no exception as she greedily sucked on his tongue. Maybe it reminded her of a life before all of this, but whatever it was, she wanted more. 

He caressed his hands down her sides and gripped her hips with such force that she moaned into the kiss, allowing him to further shove his tongue down her throat and deepen the kiss. 

She wanted nothing more than for him to get just as naked as her and take her right then and there, but she knew he wasn’t going to budge unless  _ she _ did something to move them along. She tightened her legs around him and threw her arms around his neck, using all her strength to push against him and roll them over with her coming out on top. 

Danny gave out a small surprised cry when his back hit the mattress, but quickly righted himself as he stared up at her lithe form. Zarina watched him carefully as she finally shrugged off her ruined bra, letting out a sigh of relief that she could be fully exposed for him. The other problem now was that she was still in her panties and as much as she was thankful that he didn’t ruin them earlier, she didn’t feel like getting up to take them off. 

“You’re still wearing too much,” she told him, inching down his lap to allow himself to at least unbutton his pants, but he was taking his time and he knew it was torturing her to see his hands move as such a slow pace. 

The worst part was that when he did finally unbutton himself, he left it at that. 

“Wow, making me do all the work. Revolutionary,” she deadpanned as she hurried to undo the zipper. She could’ve just left him there instead of actually doing what he wanted her to do, but having been so close to bliss and then it being taken away from her was not letting her brain work at its full capacity. 

She needed this, but the bastard already knew that. 

Zarina pulled his pants along with his boxers as far down as she was able to with herself still straddling his thighs, freeing his cock and finally indulging herself as she wrapped one of her hands around the base. Danny closed his eyes and breathed out through his mouth, his jaw tensing as she thumbed the engorged head. 

There was enough precum for her to spread around and she couldn’t help but want a taste as she bent over and swiped her tongue against the slit. A hand snaked into her hair and gripped tight when she kissed her way down the thick shaft, flattening her tongue at the base as she slowly licked back up. 

“Shit, Zarina,” Danny panted, his eyes already glazed over as he looked down at her. 

She hummed in response, kissing the tip of his cock before closing her mouth over it. She didn’t normally go down on him but when she did, she thoroughly enjoyed every second of it as Danny writhed underneath her. 

Slowly, she began her descent down his cock, making sure her teeth didn’t touch him as she took him in deeper. She wasn’t even at the base yet when the head hit the back of her throat, but she was prepared for that and was proud that she didn’t gag this time around. Her hand stayed wrapped around whatever couldn’t fit inside her mouth, but she wasn’t hearing any complaints. 

Steeling herself, she hollowed out her cheeks and starting a steady, but slow pace as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off and using her tongue to swirl around the head whenever she came up. Using her saliva, her hand started to pump him at the base as well, causing him to moan and tighten his grip in her hair. 

He pulled particularly tight as she tongued his slit, causing her to cry out more out of shock than pain before he shoved her head back down and take him in fully. He was close, and she could tell by the way his hips started to move, shallowing thrusting into her mouth.

Now that just wouldn’t be fair if he was able to come before they got the actual fun part. 

She pushed back against his grip and let him slide out of her mouth before leaning over him, letting her clothed sex hover above his hard on as he glared up at her. 

“You know you can’t come yet,” she echoed back at him with a smirk on her face, reveling in the anger that flashed across his eyes before defeat took over. 

“How are you not one of us yet,” he asked, annoyance obvious in his tone. 

“Because I don’t kill people,” she shot back, pecking the tip of his nose. 

“You’re killing me right now,” he huffed. “It’s dangerous when a man can’t come.” 

Zarina rolled her eyes and rubbed herself against his cock, feeling powerful as he nearly crumbled underneath her. 

“You’ll be fine,” she mumbled as she closed the distance between their lips again. The kiss wasn’t as fiery as the first time, but definitely more intimate as they gently moved their lips with one another. 

She pulled away first and gave him a hungry look that set Danny on fire as she ordered him to, “get me out of my damn underwear.” 

He wasted no time in grabbing his knife and quickly cutting them away from her, throwing the piece of fabric off to the side before grabbing her waist. She felt the engorged head prod at her opening and nearly whined at how it stretched her open as she slowly descended. His cock slid in with such ease from how wet she was but her walls clenched down on him when he was all the way in, filling her up and stretching her out. 

“Fuck I missed this,” she mumbled as she threw her head back, adjusting to the intrusion for a second before either of them moved. 

“Me too,” Danny barely breathed out as he gripped her waist with so much force that she was sure there were going to be bruises. “You sure know how to get a guy riled up.” 

Zarina let out a breathy laugh, flashing him a smile before shifting her hips. 

They both groaned out at the sensation, Zarina falling forward but catching herself as she slammed her hands on either side of Danny’s head. 

“Can I tell you something?” Zarina whispered. 

Danny quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Anything.” 

“Can we actually switch places?” 

Danny just looked at her with a blank face. 

“Come on, you know you wanna just rail the hell out of me,” she tried goading him. 

“What if I wanna see you work for it?” 

“Not happening. Roll over or I leave.” 

Zarina let out a yelp when the world was suddenly twirling around her, landing hard on her back as Danny flipped them. 

“You’re a real fucking piece of work,” Danny grumbled as he pulled out just to slam back inside of her. Zarina gasped and immediately clung to his back, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades as he pulled out again. 

“Tell me how much you want my cock,” he cooed, leaving the tip right at her entrance to tease her. It was infuriating that she was going to have to beg for it but if that was her only penance for making him change positions then she was fine with it. It’s not like he hadn’t put her in more embarrassing and vulnerable positions before. 

Zarina clenched her jaw but relented nonetheless. 

“I hate you for this,” she whispered angrily at him before clearing her throat. “ _ Oh  _ Danny _ , please give it to me. I need it baby,  _ please.” 

Danny licked his lips but didn’t move. 

“You’ll have to do better than that~” 

“Fine -  _ Bite me, Danny _ ,” she fake cooed, using her legs to pull him in again but Danny was prepared, steeling his thighs and putting his weight down on his knees to keep her from moving him any further. 

“Nice try,” he baited, nuzzling his nose against her neck as he planted small kisses against her skin. The sensation made her shiver but she refused to back down. 

“I’ll let you mori me in our next match if you skip this and get straight to the fu- _ UCK _ -” she cut herself off with a groan as Danny thrust back inside her, one hand gripping her hip while the other tangled in her hair as he leaned his weight on his elbow. 

Danny didn’t give her a chance to say anything else, picking up a quick pace and throwing any semblance of gentleness out the window as he littered her collar and neck with bites and bruises. This was what she wanted, and her nails dragging down his back leaving bright red tracks against his skin only encouraged him more. 

His cock dragged deliciously against her inner walls and it nearly broke her when he shifted his hips and angled his thrusts a tad bit higher, slamming right into her g spot and making her cry out at the sudden wave of pleasure. She could feel in herself starting to tense, a dull, coil like tension in her core that began to wound itself tight as Danny continued his relentless torture. She was close, but she needed something else before she could come. 

He was still nibbling on her collarbone when she dragged a hand up his back to cup the back of his neck, her thumb caressing his cheek and bringing his face up to meet hers. Danny pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, grunting with each and every thrust and letting them intertwine with her moans. 

It still wasn’t enough for her. 

She gripped the hair at his nape and tugged, popping him off her lip and pulling out a drawn out moan at her iron grasp. 

“Get the knife,” she grit out, meeting his eyes and feeling her heart flutter at how his pupils dilated at her request. It wasn’t often that she indulged him in this particular kink of his, but she couldn’t deny how it was growing on her enough for her to actually  _ need  _ it if she wanted to finish on a high note. 

Danny slowed his gyrations but didn’t stop as he picked up the neglected weapon, pushing up into a kneeling position between her thighs to get a good look at her debauched body. 

“Safe word?” He asked hoarsely, eyes roving over her unmarked flesh. 

Zarina wracked her brain for something, anything they could use as a safe word but found it hard to think when he ground his cock deep inside of her. 

“Mmmm let’s keep it simple,” she eventually got out, letting her arms drop above her head to fully expose herself to him. “Blue.” 

Danny nodded, biting his lip as he raised the knife up to let the light catch it, allowing her to see it before slowly bringing it close to her face. Zarina roughly swallowed as the silver of the knife came too close to her face, her heart pounding against her chest and letting out a sigh she didn’t even realize she was holding in when the knife was pressed against her neck instead. He applied pressure, keeping her from moving and gripping the handle tight as he fought the urge to slit her throat. The thought of her blood coating her chest as her life drained from her body was highly tempting, but maybe that could be saved for another time. 

The sharp, serrated edge of the knife pressed in deep enough that it drew blood, setting Danny off in a way that could only be none other than bloodlust. Zarina could tell he was holding back and felt nothing but appreciation towards the killer that he didn’t do what he did best. The pressure on her throat, however, was starting to hurt a little too much and she could feel the little droplets of blood slide down her neck. 

“Danny,” she whispered gently to try and break him out of his spell, grinding her hips against his as another tactic that seemed to work as he finally let up on her throat. 

He traced the tip of the knife down towards her chest, watching as red welts followed behind and reveled in the sharp hiss that left Zarina’s mouth as the cool metal bit into her skin. 

He dragged the tip lower, over her stomach and towards where they were joined as he let up the pressure and flipped the knife around to let the handle rub against her instead. 

Zarina threw her head back as the smooth handle was pressed against her clit, moving in small circles as Danny began to pick up the pace again with his hips. 

The sensations were all starting to get to her finally, that coil within her tensing up once again as she neared her impending release. She couldn’t stay quiet any longer, letting herself cry out in pleasure and not caring at all if they were heard. 

One thrust. 

Two thrust. 

Three, and she was shouting out his name as she gripped the edge of the mattress above her head, back arching as she clenched down on him to ride out the endless waves of pure pleasure and bliss. She was pretty sure she blacked out for a few seconds there because all she could see was white and not the tacky wallpaper that was peeling with age. 

It wasn’t long after her that Danny was coming as well with his own shout, throwing the knife to the side so he could hold onto her as he came deep inside, not letting himself slip out as he filled her up. Zarina wrinkled her nose at the inevitable mess they were going to have to clean up but didn’t argue with him on whether or not he should’ve pulled out instead. Maybe she liked it whenever he pulled out and his cum would dribble out of her because that would send him into a fit, or maybe she craved the intimacy of it all, who knows? Either way, the mess was going to be annoying but she was going to enjoy this few seconds of bliss and pretend as Danny collapsed on top of her worn out body. 

“Fuck I love our ritual,” Danny slurred as his body started to break down on him, his usual stamina gone as he tried to take in deep breaths. Zarina couldn’t help but agree with him, her breathing ragged as she tried to right it. How he could talk though was a mystery because she couldn’t find enough strength to actually answer him. 

Danny slipped out and slowly rolled off of her but curled up on his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close and letting her place her head on his chest. The cuddling was new, but Zarina wasn’t complaining as she finally felt safe within those arms of his, letting herself feel vulnerable as she closed her eyes and listened to the faint beat of his heart. 


End file.
